1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate and to a semiconductor device that is adapted for mounting on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement in semiconductor fabrication technology, the bonding pads on the surface of a semiconductor chip are getting smaller in size, and the distance between adjacent bonding pads are getting shorter. These can create difficulty when connecting the semiconductor chip to an external circuit, and can affect adversely the production yield.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate so as to overcome the aforesaid drawback.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device adapted for mounting on a substrate and capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate having a chip-mounting region provided with a plurality of solder points. The semiconductor chip has a pad-mounting surface provided with a plurality of bonding pads, which are to be connected to corresponding ones of the solder points and which are disposed on the pad-mounting surface at locations that are offset from locations of the corresponding ones of the solder points on the chip-mounting region. The method comprises the steps of: forming pad-protecting bodies on the pad-mounting surface, each of which is made from an insulator material and covers at least a portion of a respective one of the bonding pads; forming a photoresist layer on the pad-mounting surface, wherein the pad-protecting bodies are embedded in the photoresist layer; forming access holes in the photoresist layer, each of which exposes a portion of a respective one of the pad-protecting bodies; removing the pad-protecting bodies from the pad-mounting surface via the access holes, thereby forming a plurality of contact receiving cavities in the photoresist layer at positions registered with the bonding pads on the pad-mounting surface; and forming a plurality of conductive bodies, each of which has an extension portion, and an anchor portion and a contact portion on opposite ends of the extension portion, the anchor portion filling a respective one of the contact receiving cavities and a respective one of the access holes and connecting electrically with a respective one of the bonding pads, the contact portion being formed on a surface of the photoresist layer opposite to the pad-mounting surface and being disposed at the location corresponding to a respective one of the solder points on the chip-mounting region of the substrate, the extension portion being formed on the surface of the photoresist layer and interconnecting the anchor and contact portions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device is adapted for mounting on a substrate having a chip-mounting region provided with a plurality of solder points. The semiconductor device comprises: a semiconductor chip having a pad-mounting surface provided with a plurality of bonding pads which are disposed on the pad-mounting surface at locations that are offset from locations of corresponding ones of the solder points on the chip-mounting region; a photoresist layer formed on the pad-mounting surface of the semiconductor chip, the photoresist layer being formed with a plurality of contact receiving cavities adjacent to and registered with the bonding pads on the pad-mounting surface, and a plurality of access holes for access to the contact receiving cavities, the access holes being narrower than the contact receiving cavities; and a plurality of conductive bodies, each of which has an extension portion, and an anchor portion and a contact portion on opposite ends of the extension portion, the anchor portion filling a respective one of the contact receiving cavities and a respective one of the access holes and connecting electrically with a respective one of the bonding pads, the contact portion being formed on a surface of the photoresist layer opposite to the pad-mounting surface and being disposed at a location corresponding to that of a respective one of the solder points on the chip-mounting region of the substrate, the extension portion being formed on the surface of the photoresist layer and interconnecting the anchor and contact portions.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device that comprises the steps of: providing a semiconductor chip having a pad-mounting surface with a bonding pad;
forming an insulative isolating layer on the pad-mounting surface, the isolating layer having a contact receiving cavity that is adjacent to and registered with the bonding pad, and an access hole for access to the contact receiving cavity, the access hole being narrower than the contact receiving cavity; and forming a conductive body that has an anchor portion filling the contact receiving cavity and the access hole and connecting electrically with the bonding pad.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises: a semiconductor chip having a pad-mounting surface provided with a bonding pad; an insulative isolating layer formed on the pad-mounting surface, the isolating layer being formed with a contact receiving cavity that is adjacent to and registered with the bonding pad, and an access hole for access to the contact receiving cavity, the access hole being narrower than the contact receiving cavity; and a conductive body having an anchor portion that fills the contact receiving cavity and the access hole and that connects electrically with the bonding pad.